In the field of communications technologies, user equipment (UE) frequently needs to perform data transmission with a network device. For example, the UE performs data transmission with a base station or an access point (AP). In actual applications, different base stations or APs are deployed at different locations. However, coverage areas of two base stations may have an intersection area, or coverage areas of a base station and an AP may have an intersection area. In this case, when the UE is located in the area, the base station may fail to effectively sense existence of another device (such as a WiFi AP or a base station) nearby. Consequently, a hidden terminal problem (HTP) may be caused.
For example, when the UE is located indoors, because a penetration loss of a signal is relatively high, an outdoor base station may not detect a signal transmitted by an indoor WiF AP. The base station communicates with the UE. However, the base station is relatively close to the WiFi AP, and therefore, a downlink signal transmitted by the WiFi AP interferes with communication between the base station and the UE, affecting communication between an LTE base station and the UE.
In conclusion, when a network device fails to effectively sense another network device, and communicates with UE by using a communications channel (for example, a communications spectrum) that can be used by multiple network devices, the communication between the network device and the UE may be interfered with by the another network device. In this way, an HTP is caused. That is, the UE suffers interference jitter.
In addition, in the foregoing technology, because the network device may fail to effectively sense the another network device, the UE may be caused to suffer multiple HTPs during receiving of data. In this case, the HTP may be defined as an interference jitter phenomenon. In this way, the interference jitter phenomenon is a problem to be resolved urgently in the current communications field.